In manufacturing a semiconductor device, a batch type substrate processing apparatus for collectively processing a plurality of substrates, for example, semiconductor wafers (wafers), is used. Recently, according to a demand for high integration of semiconductor devices, it is requested that wafers be processed with good inter-plane uniformity. Although the batch type substrate processing apparatus may efficiently process a plurality of semiconductor wafers, it is difficult to ensure the inter-plane uniformity.
In general, a substrate processing process using the batch type substrate processing apparatus performs a substrate processing in a state where a monitor substrate for monitoring a processing result are arranged in addition to substrates for products. Then, for example, a processing condition is optimized based on a processing result of the monitor substrate.